Hasta el final de la noche
by Nimloth4th
Summary: Tatooine. Estamos en el umbral de los acontecimientos de Una Nueva Esperanza. Obi-Wan contempla el atardecer y se prepara para el final de su misión.


Hasta el final de la noche

El horizonte arde violentamente en llamaradas de oro y violeta, que se expanden como capas superpuestas de gasas y sedas arrastradas por los soles gemelos que se hunden tras él. El viento hace elevarse nubes de arena brillante, y sus cristales, suspendidos en la atmósfera caliente, añaden al atardecer una ondulación iridiscente, imposible de observar en ningún otro mundo del Universo conocido.

No hay, sin embargo, muchas cosas que puedan considerarse atractivas en este lugar perdido del Borde Galáctico, aparte de su espectacular ocaso sobre los desiertos interminables, y pocos seres sentientes, harían el esfuerzo de viajar hasta aquí por tan escasos motivos.

Pero el hombre que contempla la puesta de los soles en un silencio tan intenso y profundo que tiene entidad propia, y que es mucho más que la ausencia de sonido, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tomar en consideración la única belleza del planeta antes de hacer de él su destino. En aquellos días su mente, aún sobrecogida de angustia y dolor, capaz de pensar y decidir tan solo gracias al férreo entrenamiento de toda una vida, había escuchado y aceptado la superior voluntad de la Fuerza, y su propio juicio había considerado como una expiación adecuada para sus errores el papel que se le asignaba en el plan.

Habían pasado los años desde entonces, con largos días, ardientes y solitarios, y largas noches, frías, pero solitarias también. A veces, sobre todo en los primeros meses, un terrible vacío, un implacable sentimiento de futilidad, se apoderaba de su espíritu hasta detener cualquier pensamiento o movimiento, hasta que su cuerpo olvidaba sus requerimientos vitales, por frugales que estos fuesen, y el tiempo se enlentecía en una eterna y desconsolada oscuridad… Entonces, volvía a ser esa dolorosa y severa disciplina, tan introyectada como su sentido del deber y mucho más que cualquier instinto de conservación, la que reanudaba el funcionamiento de sus células y órganos paralizados, con un silencioso gemido. Pero, cuando se liberaba del tentador abrazo nihilista del vacío, cuando regresaba a duras penas de aquel lugar acogedor y desolado a la vez, era como si hubiera ascendido una empinada cumbre, sabiendo que el horizonte último estaba un poco más cerca y que su cansado cuerpo era capaz de seguir adelante.

Sí: las dudas, el miedo a la futilidad de su sacrificio, la impotencia en la larga espera…todo ello había sido una terrible prueba para su espíritu incandescente, para su difícilmente adquirida paciencia. Su mente siempre se había movido con rapidez en el infinito continuum del tiempo, recibiendo los destellos de precognoscencia con anhelo, buscando la acción que cambiase el futuro. Había aprendido equilibrio, a sustentarse en el instante presente, pero no estaba en ello su fortaleza, sino que era el resultado de un esfuerzo abrumador y continuo.

Y sin embargo, al principio de aquella larga misión, había entrevisto otras dificultades que finalmente no resultaron tales. Porque su vida anterior había sido plena, llena de agitación y lucha, pero también de éxitos y reconocimientos, como embajador, negociador, líder militar y sobre todo como miembro respetado de la más prestigiosa institución de la república, la orden Jedi…hasta el momento en el que todo se había colapsado por la traición de su propio padawan, su gran fracaso. Lo cierto es que había prescindido del prestigio, del poder, de la admiración de los demás, con la misma facilidad con que un niño podía despojarse de un disfraz viejo, lo que él mismo había contemplado con una cierta sorpresa interior y una leve ironía: "…no habías pensado nunca en la humildad como una de tus virtudes, ¿verdad?..." A cambio de los antiguos honores, se había encontrado con la curiosidad burlona y algo despectiva, o incluso la compasión superficial y condescendiente, de los pocos habitantes del entorno que sabían de su existencia, junto con la identidad del ermitaño loco Ben Kenobi. Lo cierto es que no había supuesto realmente para él una gran prueba renunciar a aquella parte de su vida, porque contenía cosas que nunca había necesitado de verdad, tal como era preceptivo en el camino Jedi, y quizás porque el exceso de sufrimiento por la pérdida de lo que sí estaba arraigado profundamente en su corazón, lo que por encima de todo había amado, le había anestesiado para otras penas menores.

Y así, un atardecer más, este hombre se encuentra en el límite del mar de dunas, sobre una elevada roca, sumergido en la marea multicolor lanzada al cielo por los soles de Tatooine. Su cabello, que antaño tuviera reflejos rojizos, se había aclarado hasta blanquearse, quizás por el efecto de la sobreabundancia de luz solar, quizás encanecido por el tiempo. Lo lleva corto, como en los años de aprendizaje, y deja al aire la frente curtida, surcada de pequeñas líneas, ahora relajadas. Sus ojos, grisazulados, brillan aún jóvenes y vivos, pero con una tristeza tan resignada y dulce, que nadie de su pasado la hubiera reconocido. El rostro sigue siendo muy bello, con los trazos más marcados, más austeros y enflaquecidos que en su juventud. Su boca esboza una ligera sonrisa, paciente y lejana, que parece dispuesta a mostrarse irónica o a revelar su peculiar sarcasmo ausente de malicia, si la ocasión lo pide. Es un rostro sin edad, tallado por demasiadas penalidades y dolores, y por una interminable guardia solitaria cuyo objetivo es proteger la esperanza.

Cuando el último resplandor del cielo se extingue, los párpados del hombre se cierran suavemente y su mente se desliza sin pausa hacia el centro de su ser, ese lugar en calma desde el cual se hace uno con la Fuerza Viviente, expandiéndose luego hacia fuera, en el conocimiento del mundo que le rodea. Comprueba los sutiles escudos que protegen el planeta de inquisiciones indeseadas…están en su lugar, alimentados por su propia energía, un drenaje continuo pero imprescindible, costoso, pero ya automatizado…Ningún tentáculo de fuerza sith, salvo que esté muy focalizado en su búsqueda, es capaz de percibir las brillantes presencias que habitan en Tatooine. Después su conciencia se dirige a la pequeña granja de humedad, a algunos kilómetros de su puesto de vigilancia, donde vive Luke. Nunca, tras entregarle a su familia de adopción, se ha permitido el menor contacto en el mundo físico con aquel niño, ahora ya un joven, lleno de potencial, en el que vértices de Fuerza convergen alocadamente revelando múltiples e indescifrables destinos míticos. Pero cuantas veces, con una delicadeza infinitamente dulce, su mente se ha asomado a los sueños infantiles, para consolar y fortalecer, para alentar y dar seguridad. Desde la forzada distancia, impuesta por la prudencia y por las claras indicaciones que la Fuerza Unificadora instilaba en sus visiones del futuro, Obi-Wan ama con silenciosa ternura a aquel muchacho marcado por un destino quizás tan inmisericorde como el suyo propio. Y aún así, Luke es una de las escasas recompensas en su difícil existencia. Porque el hijo de Padme y Anakin se ha convertido en una luminosa presencia en la Fuerza, un joven de mente ágil y penetrante, un espíritu generoso y amable, que parece medrar como una flor exótica en aquel duro y árido entorno, a pesar de haber recibido tan pocos cuidados. Sí, ha tenido el afecto incondicional de su madre adoptiva, pero tan solo la renuente protección de su tío, que nunca le ha llegado a aceptar como un hijo. Se le ha proporcionado una educación limitada por las posibilidades del medio en que vive, muy alejada de los niveles científicos o tecnológicos que eran considerados normales para un iniciado en el Templo de Coruscant…Su constitución física, menuda como la de su madre, tampoco ha podido ser fortalecida por un cuidadoso entrenamiento con los ejercicios y artes desarrollados desde hacía milenios por los maestros jedi. Sin embargo, la innata curiosidad e inteligencia del muchacho y el trabajo duro de la granja han suplido parcialmente y gracias a su propio esfuerzo, algunas de las carencias. Y si la suave intromisión del ermitaño, que ha forjado con el muchacho, de forma imperceptible para él, algo parecido a un vínculo entre maestro y padawan,- a través del cual ha confortado y calmado, preparando también la posibilidad de un futuro entrenamiento- ha contribuido al maravilloso desarrollo de sus capacidades y cualidades, solo puede dar gracias a la Fuerza.

El hombre roza tan solo la presencia del muchacho, y se aleja inmediatamente, con resignado pesar. Luego vigila la matriz viva tejida por todos los seres que pueblan el planeta, tratando de detectar posibles amenazas…Ciudades y asentamientos en los que la vida bulle, llena de luces y sombras, guaridas de hutts, campamentos de los tusken, los animales en sus madrigueras o a la caza de sus presas, las escasas plantas y otras formas de vida menos estructuradas….Todo ello se manifiesta como un tapiz complejo, con una idiosincrásica belleza en su aridez. Hay otros mundos pletóricos de vida, más armónicos, que vibran esplendorosos en la Fuerza. Pero Obi-Wan hace guardia en Tatooine y hace tiempo que su mente ha aprendido a extraer su paz del aquí y el ahora. Ninguna anomalía despierta su alerta…

Y, sin embargo, el ermitaño se estremece con una extraña expectación, como si un viento lejano hiciera ondular el tejido de la realidad y clavara invisibles agujas de una ansiedad agridulce y premonitoria en su pecho.

Abre los ojos lentamente, y la leve sonrisa que permanecía en su boca se ensancha, al notar un roce frío en la mano. No, no es eso lo que ha causado la agitación expectante de unos segundos antes, pero la visita es bienvenida. Una cría de dragón krayt clava sus ojillos topacio en él, el masivo cuerpo espiculado tendido en la arena y la cabeza apoyada en la roca sobre la que él se sienta, rozando su mano. "Supongo que estás reclamando la cena, pequeña, pero temo que deberías empezar a conseguirla tú misma. Ya eres demasiado grande para las raciones proteicas sintéticas". El animal gruñe en un registro desaprobador. "Tienes razón, por aquí es difícil encontrar presas…pero, es que también ha llegado ya el momento de que regreses a tu territorio y busques compañía más adecuada que la mía", susurra el jedi afectuosamente, mientras le rasca tras los cuernecillos supraorbitales. Ahora es él el que se encuentra con frecuencia haciéndose cargo de animales heridos, crías abandonadas o incluso algún jawa enfermo… "Patéticas formas de vida", ironizaba cuando era un aprendiz y su maestro recogía en cualquier lugar pequeños seres vivos que parecían necesitar ayuda y que indefectiblemente la conseguían. ¡Tantos hábitos de Qui-Gon ha hecho suyos casi sin apercibirse, en los últimos años!

La evocación de su maestro enciende una nostalgia infinita en su pecho, y el hombre respira muy profundamente, reclamando todo el soporte de la Fuerza viviente para seguir anclado en su presente, en la noche de Tatooine, que enciende las lejanas luces de las estrellas, tan difusas, tan distintas de la plétora enjoyada que luce sobre Coruscant, en el núcleo de la Galaxia.

Pero la voz que oye entonces en su mente no es un recuerdo del pasado. No es una alucinación provocada por la soledad. Como tampoco lo es la figura tenuemente luminiscente que se sienta a su lado, tras acariciar unos segundos la cabeza verdosa de la cría de dragón. Son la voz grave y la figura majestuosa de su maestro, de Qui-Gon Jin, y su mirada azul centellea en la oscuridad, con ternura y cierta burla, solo atribuible a la presencia del animal.

-Padawan-dice, simplemente.

-Maestro-contesta Obi-Wan, con los ojos aún más brillantes.

El vínculo mental que les unía en los años del aprendizaje, el vínculo que se rasgó violenta y dolorosamente cuando Qui-Gon murió, parece recrearse a sí mismo sin esfuerzo. Y lo que fluye a su través es un amor tan transparente y luminoso que reverbera en la Fuerza circundante con una alegre incandescencia. Y las palabras, los pensamientos, fluyen también…

-Ésta es la tercera vez que vuelves a mí… Y la última también, ¿no es cierto? La expectación que percibía antes no me engañaba y anuncia el final de la espera- dice Obi-Wan.

-No te equivocas, mi Padawan. Pronto, la trama de los acontecimientos quedará fijada y tendrás que elegir cómo concluir tu última misión…

-Hay aún tanta incertidumbre, maestro…a pesar de los años que han pasado, me es tan difícil mantener el equilibrio, estar en paz, cuando se trata de Anakin.

-Lo sé, lo sé… ¿recuerdas cómo hablamos de tu padawan el día en que, por vez primera, la Fuerza me permitió hacerme presente ante ti, tras unirme a ella?

-Fue hace dieciocho años-sonrió dolorosamente Obi-Wan - Acababa de entregar a los recién nacidos, primero a Leia, en Alderaan, luego a Luke, aquí en Tatooine. Y entonces me entregué a mí mismo a la desesperación. En mi mente solo podía ver a Anakin, matando a los niños del templo, destruyendo a nuestros hermanos jedi, muriendo a mis manos entre el fuego y reapareciendo luego como un monstruo de carne y acero…Me odié a mí mismo por permitir que la oscuridad le sedujera, te odié a ti, Maestro, por imponerme su enseñanza y tutela, maldije la voluntad de la Fuerza, y estaba a punto de abandonar por completo el camino jedi, encendiendo mi propia espada contra mi pecho, cuando tu mano me detuvo.

-Siempre has querido cargar con demasiado peso, padawan, el tuyo y el de los demás-murmuró Qui-Gon suavemente, con la resonancia calmada que siempre había sido como un bálsamo para su aprendiz- Siempre has querido aceptar la responsabilidad de tus culpas y de las ajenas. El exceso de sufrimiento te hizo perder el foco, te desorientaste entre sombras que aullaban. Necesitabas que te recordasen cómo liberarte de la angustia y dejar salir el dolor…

-De pronto, estabas a mi lado, como antes. Compartiste mi pena, me llevaste por el itinerario del duelo hasta que lloré las lágrimas necesarias, me guiaste por el laberinto de la culpa, hasta poder aceptar la mía sin sumergirme en una orgía de arrepentimiento infundado. Estaba perdido, aislado de la Fuerza que siempre había sido mi aliada, y me encontraste.

-No, padawan, la Fuerza seguía rodeándote, impregnando todo tu ser, y por eso pude llegar yo hasta ti para recordártelo. Por eso, porque tu espíritu se había mantenido siempre firme en la luz, pudiste confiar en mí, el Maestro que te había abandonado, cargándote con el peso de sus decisiones y sus terribles responsabilidades…Pudiste hablar de Anakin y trascender la desesperación de su pérdida, el horror de sus actos, encontrar un punto de equilibrio entre el amor y el agónico rechazo.

La figura de Qui-Gon pareció adquirir una intensidad mayor, penetrando más la matriz física de la realidad, y Obi-Wan sintió el peso de unas manos cálidas en sus hombros y la nostalgia hizo que sus ojos grisazulados se nublaran.

-Pero sé que ese equilibrio es aún inestable-siguió el maestro-Aún no estás en paz con Anakin y las líneas del futuro convergen y se disgregan en torno a una resolución final del conflicto.

-Así es-suspiró Obi-Wan-he visto muchas posibilidades, y aún no sé cuál es la voluntad de la Fuerza.

-Te dije una vez que te consideraba más sabio que yo, lo que quizás no fuera decir mucho-sonrió con ironía, Qui-Gon-Pero ciertamente posees una sabiduría muy costosamente adquirida, y pocos jedi a lo largo de los siglos de nuestra historia han sabido escuchar y aprehender la Fuerza como tú, antes de volver a ella…Conocerte y enseñarte fueron las mayores satisfacciones de mi vida y agradezco inmensamente poder estar hoy contigo, en el umbral de tu última prueba, para darte aliento ya que no consejo… Tú y yo sabemos que hace tiempo que me superaste como maestro, mi Obi-Wan, y no necesitas mis consejos. Pero quizás necesites aún el abrazo de un padre…

El ermitaño cerró sus ojos y apoyó la cansada cabeza en el pecho de su maestro, dejando que le envolviera con sus brazos, como cuando era un joven aprendiz. Al cabo de un tiempo, la cálida presencia física de Qui-Gon se volvió a hacer más tenue y Obi-Wan suspiró:

-¿Has de marchar ya?

-No, mi padawan, aún estoy contigo…

-Deseaba tanto volver a verte, antes del fin. Haré lo que deba hacer…pero estoy cansado y, en verdad, quisiera poder seguirte cuando te vayas ahora, entregarme por completo a la Fuerza… abandonar…

-Nunca has sido capaz de abandonar, Obi-Wan. Y mucho menos de abandonar a alguien que te necesita, como Luke- y el pensamiento de Qui-Gon vibra con infinito afecto, y con unas gotas de burlona ternura-Eres demasiado terco. Ni siquiera hace nueve años, cuando apenas te quedaba un aliento de vida tras ese encuentro con los tuskan, pudiste hacerlo.

-Fue la segunda vez que viniste- evoca el ermitaño, con la mirada clavada en el añorado rostro de su maestro- Estaba desangrándome en aquella cueva, demasiado débil para poder hacer nada por mí mismo, sabiendo que ni siquiera un trance curativo me podía salvar. Me sentía desesperado porque si moría, todo mi trabajo quedaría inconcluso…y al mismo tiempo feliz, porque la voluntad de la Fuerza permitía que acabase ya la larga vigilia solitaria. Y entonces percibí que a mi limitada capacidad curativa se añadía un torrente de energía tan cálida y armoniosa que era inconfundible. Abrí los ojos y te vi, resplandeciendo en la oscuridad…

-Y supiste que, con una palabra, podías detener el flujo de mi poder, que te estaba permitido hacerlo y terminar con tu dolor, y que yo te recibiría en la Fuerza, si lo hacías. Pero no quisiste, padawan mío. Nunca has sabido elegir el camino más fácil.

Las estrellas han recorrido ya el cielo de Tatooine y la luz del amanecer doble se insinúa por el horizonte. En los confines del sistema, un crucero imperial y una nave de Alderaan se enfrentan en una batalla ya sentenciada.

El ermitaño desvía los ojos de la presencia, ya intangible, de su maestro y los dirige hacia el oscuro firmamento. Su mente está ahora focalizada, completamente determinada, inmersa en una calma profunda.

-Él está cerca. También Leia-murmura.

-Así es-corrobora tranquilamente Qui-Gon.

-Anakin sigue odiándome y sigue sufriendo. También sigue destruyendo cuanto se opone a su voluntad…pero quizás no esté fuera de alguna posibilidad de redención.

-Sabes que la tradición jedi considera imposible regresar desde el lado oscuro de la Fuerza-manifiesta suavemente Qui-Gon, resonando en su pensamiento ecos de un antiguo pesar.

-¿Desde cuando te atienes tú a la tradición?-sonríe el ermitaño, y añade con dulzura-He visto esperanza también para Anakin…pero el sendero que lleva hasta allí aún no lo distingo con claridad. Quizás deba aceptar la muerte a sus manos, para que cumpla con su venganza sobre mí y se apague esa rabia incandescente que arde en su pecho desde Mustafar y que Palpatine ha sabido alimentar…pero si ese acto hiciera desbordar el odio que también siente hacia sí mismo, la oscuridad sería más intensa aún en su corazón, aún se alejaría más de la posibilidad de salvación.

En el silencio que sigue, el vínculo entre los dos maestros jedi transmite confianza y aceptación mutuas, y de la Fuerza de la que forman parte y a la que están tan íntimamente sintonizados, aunque desde distintos planos de la existencia. La imagen de Qui-Gon brilla con más luminosidad y sus ojos parecen dos estrellas azules que irradian compasión…

-Anakin…-dice, y parece suspirar.

-Aún está ahí, Maestro. Oculto y asfixiado por innumerables capas de ira y frustración, atrapado por su fascinación por el poder y el control, perdido en la locura del odio…aún está aquel niño que lo daba todo sin pedir nada a cambio, al que tú me pediste que enseñara. Pero yo no puedo ser quien le guíe. De mí no puede aceptar nada, excepto quizás, mi muerte. Pero sí de Luke…él puede ser quien le de la oportunidad de liberarse…

-Confía, mi Padawan.

-Sí, Maestro…

El ermitaño inclina un poco la cabeza y, al levantarla, sonríe con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sabiendo que aquel regalo de la Fuerza, ese breve tiempo con Qui-Gon está a punto de finalizar.

-Gracias por estar conmigo esta noche…- añade- ¿Estarás también cuando llegue el momento?

-Sí.

Y el vacío invade el lugar donde la presencia de Qui-Gon estaba, y un viento invisible desgarra el vínculo que les unía, no sin que Obi-Wan sienta unos instantes antes el roce de un beso sobre su frente.

El hombre se levanta lentamente de la roca. A lo lejos, algo que parece una estrella fugaz y que es realmente una cápsula de salvamento en la que viajan dos robots y un mensaje, cae desde el cielo. Obi-Wan está preparado, y hará lo que deba hacer.

FIN


End file.
